Blog użytkownika:Jugeda/Miraculum:Biedronka i Czarny Kot - Zło rosnie w siłe
Prolog Wszystko sie zmiemi...Tajemnice zostaną wyjawione...Zło urośnie w siłe...Ostateczne starcie coraz bliżej...Czy drogi Marinette i Adrena sie złączą? Czy poznają kim są naprawde? Czy pokonaja Władce Ciem? Czy poradzą sobie z tym wszystkim? Czy uratują świat przed złem i przywrócą równowage?... Rozdział 1 ***Marinette*** Promienie słońca wpadały przez okno do mojego pokoju. Była niedziela, ja siedziałam na łóżku oglądając moje projekty. Tiiki siedziała na moim ramieniu jedząc ciastko. -Tiiki może pójdziemy na spacer? -Świetny pomysł! Kwami weszła do mojej torebki. Postanowiłam iść do parku, usiadłam na ławce. Oglądając dzieci które sie śmiały, zakochane pary które przytulały oraz przyjaciół śmiejących się w najlepsze. Było tak spokojnie cieszyłam się widząc tych wszystkich szczęśliwych ludzi. Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie usłyszałam głośny huk, nie czekając na nic szybko się schowałam za drzewem. -Czas na przemiane Tiiki! -Wiesz co robić! -Tiiki kropkuj! Tak! Po chwili byłam Biedronką i czym prędzej tam popędziłam. ***Adrien/Czarny Kot*** Postanowiłem wybrać się na patrol. Weszłem na wierze Eiffla oglądając okolice. Usłyszałem huk dwie przecznice dalej. Szybko sie tam udałem, spojrzałem na nowego super-złoczynice. Był to chłopak na motorze z batem dzięki któremu niszczył to co romantyczne. Po chwili obok mnie wylądowała Biedronka. -Witaj My Lady -Cześć Czarny Kocie - uśmiechneła się do mnie ja odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech. Zaczeliśmy walczyć z Motocyklistą walka trwała pół godziny. Oczywiście wygraliśmy kiedy biedronka przywróciła wszystko do normy i miała uciekać złapałem ją za nadgarstek. Ta spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. -Biedronko... Cz-czy... Moge wiedzieć...? Prosze... -Kocie wybacz ale nie jestem na to gotowa... Kiedyś ci powiem ale nie teraz... - rzuciła swoje jo-jo i po chwili jej nie było postanowiłem udać się do domu. ***Marinette*** Przemieniłam się niedaleko mojego domu. Kiedy wróciłam przywitałam sie z rodzicami oraz wziełam ciastka dla mnie i dla Tiiki. Usiadłam na łóżku rozmyślając o Czarnym Kocie. Nie mogłam mu powiedzieć kim jestem, po prostu nie mogłam. -Tiiki co mam zrobić? -Chodzi o Czarnego Kota? -Tak... -Powinaś kierować się głosem rozsądku -Wiem ale co jak on sie załamie? -Spokojnie prześpij się. -Masz racje Tiiki zresztą jest późno a jutro do szkoły - wykąpałam się i położyłam spać. ***Rano*** Wstałam o 07:05 odprawiłam codzienną rutyne. Zeszłam na śniadanie, spojrzałam na zegarek była 07:45 więc postanowiłam już wyjść do szkoły. Kiedy byłam pod szkołą przywitała mnie moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Ayla. Po chwili dołączył do nas Nino. -Siema dziewczyny! -Hejka Nino! - powiedziałyśmy w tym samym czasie. Zauważyłam że z auta wysiada blondyn. Odrazu się rozmarzyłam o tych jego pięknych zielonych oczach i jasnych jak słońce włosach. -Marinette? Co ty na to? - zapytał się mnie Adrien -Yyyy... T-tak ja-jasne - zaraz na co ja się zgodziłam!? Znowu nie słuchałam! Usłyszeliśmy dwonek pierwsza lekcja to CHEMIA! O nie tylko nie to! Zapomniałam że mamy klasówke a ja nic nie umiem! I co teraz!? Kiedy weszliśmy do klasy a pani rozdała nam testy. ***Adrien*** Rozwiązałem test przed czasem kątem oka spojrzałem za siebie. Marinette miała chyba kłopoty, pomyślałem że jej pomoge ostrożnie pokazałem jej mój test. Spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem lecz po chwili zrozumiała i zaczeła przepisywać. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek nauczycielka zabrała nam testy zacząłem się powoli pakować po chwili w sali zostaliśmy tylko ja i Marinette. Fiołkowooka podeszła do mnie z rumieńcem na twarzy. -D-dzięki Ad-adrien. -Nie ma zaco. Jak chcesz moge dawać ci korki z chemi, co ty na to? -T-ty chcesz!? M-mnie... Tak! -Spoko to może w czwartki o 17? -O-okej - poszliśmy razem na następną lekcje. Reszta lekcji mineła spokojnie. __________________________________________________ Bardzo prosze o zostawieniu komentarzy po przeczytaniu chociaż zwykły uśmiech dziękuje :) Rozdział 2 Hej na początku dziękuje że ktoś czyta te moje wypociny :). A teraz zapraszam do czytania! __________________________________________________ ***Marinette*** Nareszcie koniec lekcji. Wychodziłam ze szkoły z moją przyjaciółką. Która opowiadała mi o swoim biedro-blogu. Nagle przez "przypadek,, potknełam się i wywróciłam. Spojrzałam na Chloe która śmiała się w najlepsze wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką Sabriną. -Ojejku nasza niezdarna Marinette znów się wywróciła! Ale czego można sie było spodziewać po takim nieudaczniku jak ty!? Hahahahaha...! - jak ja nienawidze tej blądyny! Alya pomogła mi wstać. Poszłam do domu z moją przyjaciółką. Przy okzji powiedziałam co stało się po chemi. -Naprawde!? Będzie ci dawał korki z chemi!? Ale czad! -No wiem! On jest taki cudowny! -Okej ja muszę iść to jak widzimy się o 18? -Co? -No przecież idzemy z chłopakami do kina zapomniałaś? -Co!? Kiedy my się umawialiśmy!? -No rano... Czekaj... Znowu się rozmyśliłaś o Adrienie tak? -Mmm... Móże... -Ach... Co ja z tobą mam? Idziemy z chłopakami na film do kina. A przyjdziemy po ciebie o 18. Pamiętaj! -Okej! To do zobaczenia! -Pa Mari! Poszłam do domu porywając ciasteczka dla mojej kwami. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju odrazu rzuciłam się na łużko i zaczełam piszczeć w poduszke. Z mojej torebki wyleciała Tiiki. -NIE MOGE W TO UWIERZYĆ! ADRIEN BĘDZIE MNIE UCZYŁ CHEMI! -Ale wiesz że będziesz musiała posprzątać pokój? Przeciesz masz pełno jego zdjęć! - olśniło mnie przeciesz mam ściane w jego zdjęciach! Szybko zaczełam zrywać je ze ściany. Zajeło mi to pół godziny, odrazu zmieniłam też tapete na komputerze. Na mnie jako Biedronke i Czarnego Kota. Spojrzałam na zegarek była 15:38. Więc zaczełam odrabiać lekcje, po godzinie przedbrałam się umyłam włosy, zrobiłam letki makijaż. Miałam na sobie czarne spodnie, białą luźną bluzkę z nadrukiem i ciemną bluze z kapturem. Włosy zwązałam w kitke, po chwili uslyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Zeszłam na dół, porzegnałam się z rodzicami i poszliśmy do kina. ***Adrien*** Alya i Nino szli z przodu a ja i Marinette za nimi. Między nami panowała niezręczna cisza. Postanowiłem ją przerwać. -Ładnie wyglądasz Mari -T-ty też... Zresztą jak zawsze...Yyyy znaczy dzięki. - olbała się rumieńcem wyglądała tak pięknie... Co!? Czy mi podoba mi się Marinette!? Nie Adrien ty kochasz Biedronke! Ale Mari tak ładnie wygląda z tymi rumieńcami... Nie Adrien ogarnij sie przestań ty nie kochasz Mari ty kochasz BIEDRONKE i tylko JĄ. -Ła-ładny dziś wieczór... - otrząsnołem się z moich myśli -Tak bardzo ładny... Widzałaś ostatnią misje Biedronki i Czarnego Kota? - pomyślałem że to idelny temat do rozmowy -Tak byli niesamowici. -Tak Biedronka była niezwykła tak jak zawsze... - Mari znowu oblała się rumieńcem ciekawe czemu? -C-czarny Kot t-też był niezły - teraz czułem że to ja się zarumieniłem. Po chwili byliśmy w kinie Nino poszedł kupić bilety, a ja popcorn. Poszliśmy zająć swoje miejsca. Usiedliśmy w ostatnim rzędzie Mari usiadła obok mnie, a Alya i Nino troche dalej. W połowie filmu była masakryczna scena. Poczułem jak Marinette sie do mnie przytuliła, cała trzęsła się ze strachu. Objołem ją ramieniem, ta spojrzała na mnie i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy przez chwile widziałem w nich moją ukochaną. Lecz ona wyprostowała się i do końca filmu nie patrzała na mnie. Wyszliśmy z kina na świeże powietrze Mari cały czas unikała mojego wzroku. Wśród nas panowała cisza którą przerwała Alya. -Nino odprowadzisz mnie? -Jasne to do zobaczenia jutro! Pożegnaliśmy się, a ja zaproponowałem Mari że ją odprowadze. Oczywiście się zgodziła. -A-adrien ja p-przepraszam... -Za co? -Za to wtedy w kinie... P-poniosło mnie... -Mari nie masz za co przepraszać nic takiego sie nie stało -A-ale ja... -Żadnego ale! Naprawdę nic się nie stało to nie twoja wina. - byliśmy już pod jej domem pożegnałem ją i wróciłem do domu. Usiadłem na łóżku z mojej kieszeni wyleciał Plagg. -No no. Romeo ma dziewczyne? -Plagg tyle razy ci mówiłem to jest moja PRZYJACIÓŁKA! -Tylko przyjaciółka? - droczył się ze mną Plagg. Dobre pytanie od pewnego czasu chyba coś do niej czuje. Ale moją prawdziwą miłością jest Biedronka. -Daj mi spokuj Plagg bo nie dostaniesz sera! -NIEEEEE!!!! Ty potworze! Jak możesz!? -Cicho bo jeszcze kogoś obudzisz! Dałem mu ten jego śmierdzący ser i poszłem się wykompać. Była 23:27 więc poszłem spać. Rozdział 3 ***Marinette *** —trzy dni później— Wstałam o 07:15 szybko się wyszykowałam, zjadłam śniadanie i popędziłam do szkoły. Gdzie czekała na mnie moja przyjaciółka Alya. Weszłyśmy do szkoły Chloe znowu rzuciła jaką uwage w stylu ,,skąd masz te ciuchy!? Ze śmietnika!? ". Ale nie przejmowałam się tym, nie dziś bo dziś miał przyjść do mnie ADRIEN!!! Miał przyjść do mnie Adrien... Przyjść Adrien... O JEZU!!! ADRIEN DO MNIE PRZYJDZIE!!! -A-alya o-on d-do mnie yyy... Mnie... Chemi... NIEE!! -Marinette co sie dzieje? -Adrien przyjdzie do mnie do domu... - wyszeptałam -Noo... -Przecież ja przy nim nie umiem się skupić!!!! -Mari dasz sobie rade przecież ostatnio się nie jąkasz! -Ale znają mnie znowu zrobie coś nie tak nie będę umiała się skupić dostane złą ocene, zostane rok w tej samej klasie, on przestanie mnie uczyć nigdy nie skończe szkoły i skończe jako stara pana z kotami!!!! -Przestań dramatyzujesz -Ale... -Żadnego ale!! Dasz sobie rade obiecaj mi to! -Obiecuje... - może faktycznie nie będzie tak źle. Ale co jak... NIE! Nie wolno mi tak myśleć! -No zuch dziewczyna! Dobra chodźmy bo spóźnimi się na lekcje. Mieliśmy akurat lekcje fizyki gdy postanowił za atakować Władca Ciem. Akurat dziś!? Nie ma on lepszych rzeczy do roboty!? Schowałam się w damskiej toalecie. -Czy Władca Ciem nie może sobie odpuścić! Chociaż dziś!!!! -Im szybciej to załatwisz tym szybciej skończysz! -Dobra! Tiiki kropkuj! Po chwili byłam biedronką. Przyjrzałam się nowemu super-złoczyńcy. Była to dziewczyna wyglądająca jak pająk. Miała czarną maske. Czarny strój, na piersi czerwonego pająka a na plecach czerwnony krzyż na plecach. Zaczeła więzić ludzi w kokonach z pajęczyny. Trzeba ją pokonać i to szybko!! Tylko gdzie może być ta akuma? ***Adrien *** Szybko się przemieniłem i pobiegłem by pomóc mojej pani. -Witaj piękna! - podskoczyła i spojrzała na mnie pewnie sie zamyśliła i nie wiedziała że ide. -O to tylko ty Czarny Kocie - tylko ja? Ahh... Tylko ja... Więc jestem dla niej nikim tylko Czarnym Kotem... Tylko partnerem... A... A może źle to zrozumiałem może myślała że to ktoś inny? -Trzeba szybko się z nią rozprawić Kocie! -Jasne! Ej ty brzydulo!! Co ty jesteś!? - Biedrona przybiła piątke z twarzą a pani pająk chyba się wściekła. -Jestem Czarna Wdowa!! I zapłacisz mi za to że nazwałeś mnie brzydulą kotku!! -Ale żeby odrazu ,,kotku" może najpierw mnie gdzieś zaprosisz?? - teraz to chyba miarka się przebrała. Zaczeła nas atakować szybko ich unikaliśmy. Lecz nadal nie wiedzieliśmy jak ją pokonać. Ona zaczyna mnie tak troche bardzo denerwować. Biedronka użyła szczęśliwego trafu i po pół godzinie było po wszystkim. Czyli Niezwykła Biedronka, po oczyszczeniu akumy przybiliśmy żówika i odrazu poszłem do domu żuciłem tylko ,,pa" bez niczego nawet na nią nie spojrzałem. Nic. Po prostu odszedłem. Ciekawe co o mnie pomyśli. Kiedy wróciłem do domu rzuciłem torbe o ściane byłem wściekły. Na siebie. Co sie ze mną dzieje!? Czemu sie tak zachowuje!? Nagle z mojej torby wyleciał Plagg z kawałkiem sera w łapkach. -Wszystko dobrze Adrien..? -Niby czemu miało by być źle!? -Ej jak chcesz możemy porozmawiać... -NIE! -Ale czemu na mnie krzyczysz!? -A CZEMU CIE TO INTERESUJE!? -Adrien powiedz to może pomoge... -A CO TY MOŻESZ!? JEDYNE CO ROBISZ TO JESZ TEN ŚMIERDZĄCY SER! - w tym momencie wziołem opakowanie z serem i w niego rzuciłem. Nie trafiłem. Spojrzałem na zegar była 16:39 więc wziołem torbe i poszłem do domu Marinette. Nie zabrałem ze sobą Plagga został w domu miałem wszystkiego dość. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania